Kamen Rider Beat
by LordMaki-TheTHICCone19
Summary: In the year 2019 Music has become close to banned. The music world is close to crumbling, and theres only one person who can stop it. This is the story of Kamen Rider Beat!


It was late at night, reporter Hikaru Mako was out to investigate the creatures known as Flats. Mako looked and looked, she eventually came across one. It's body had a sleek humanoid design, it had a G chord on it's chest, it's head resembled something of a mockingbird. Mako snapped a picture, the Flat turned and attacked her. Mako screamed as the creature hit her across the face.

"J-Pop beat!" A female vocaloid voice sang,

"Henshin!" A male's voice said. Mako turned in the direction of the voice. There stood Kamen Rider. His driver was rectangular and reassembled speakers with an iPod sitting in the middle. His armor was blue and silver, he had a black undersuit and fingerless gloves. He wore a red scarf that came down to his stomach. There was a device on his helmet that looked like a microphone. He had round red eyes on his helmet that then had wings that went up and to the side, so it looked like two musical notes facing each other, he also had round bits where his ears would be that looked like headphones. He also had a letter J on his chest and next to it was the Kanji for Pop.

"Japaneeeeeeeeeese Idooooool!" The female's voice harmonically sang, Kamen Rider held one arm straight out pointing to the flat, he then put one hand in front of his face. This was his post-henshin pose. "Kamen Rider J-Pop Beat! Alriiiiiiight!"

"Hmph," he said, his voice was rather young, if Mako had to guess he was probably in his late teens. "Without music there is no life." He said rolling his neck. He then grabbed his signature weapon, the Beat Buster! It looked like an eighth note, he held the handle near the base where the rounded part was. He charged and swung the buster, he slashed the Flat across the body causing sparks to go flying. He then performed a roundhouse kick to the Flat's face. The Flat stumbled backwards, Beat took the iPod out of his driver and stuck it into the Buster.

"Ready! Play on!" The vocaloid voice said, energy formed around the buster. Beat swung the weapon and hit the Flat, the Flat fell flat on it's back. Beat pulled out a recording device and hit record, the Flat was sucked into it and a human was left laying on the ground. Beat stuck the recorder in his belt and walked over to the person.

"Yo, you alright?" He asked holding out his hand,

"You saved me..." The man said in shock,

"Heh heh, yeah I guess so." Beat said pulling him to his feet. Beat then turned and went to Mako's side, she had a bump on her head. "Are you ok Miss Hikaru?"

"H-How do you know my name?"

"You're famous! Everyone in Japan knows you," he noticed the bump on her head, "That looks bad. Come with me I will get you healed up."

"What? Oh no! It's nothing honestly! I'll just go home and put some ice on it and I'll be fine!" She said laughing nervously. "Please don't hurt me..."

"Eh?" He laughed, "No! I'm not going to hurt you. See?" He took the iPod out of his driver and his armor dematerialized.

"Song end!"

"See?" He smiled. He has black hair that's a bit long in the back, he also has long bangs and brown eyes. "I'm name's Mori Ongaku!"

"Ongaku-san!" He took out his phone and the vocaloid girl appeared on his phone. Her skin is pink and she has long blue hair. She's wearing a black button up sleeveless shirt with a blue tie and blue mini skirt. She had her arms folded so she was mad, "What the heck dude?!"

"What?"

"Baka!" She screamed and gave Ongaku a tiny shock, "You can't just tell people your secret identity!"

"Oh come on Muzzie, she seemed scared of me."

"Uh huh, and where is she now?"

"She's right here!" He looked up and Mako was gone. "Crap..."

"Well hopefully she doesn't spill the beans about you being Beat. Because if she does then you and I are toast! Preferably with raspberry jam spread on it." Ongaku raised an eyebrow,

"Please Muzzie, you know I'm more of a toast and eggs type of guy." He put his phone in his pocket. He started to leave when two girls spotted him, they screamed and ran up to him.

"No way! You're Myoozik!" The first girl said,

"You're so much hotter in person!" The other said,

"Heh heh, yeah I'm told that a lot."

"Can we get a picture?!" The first girl asked pulling out her phone,

"Sure." The two girls turned and cuddled into him and pulled out their phones.

"Say Myoozik!" The other girl said. They smiled and each posed.

"Thank you so much!" The first girl said,

"Yeah, no problem for fans! I hope you'll get my next album."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world!" They said in unison, "Bye!" They walked away and Ongaku waved. He then hung his head and sighed.

"What?" Muzzie asked,

"Being a pop star is hard work."

"Dude you literally just took a picture with them..."

"I know, but it took me years to nail that smile."

"Not to mention your embarrassing High School phase where you had braces."

"You promised never to talk of that again!" Ongaku said, he sighed and started to walk home.

Meanwhile in an underground hide out an evil figure lurked in the shadows. His name is Scratch. Scratch wore a black button up shirt, and suit and tie. Half of his face also had some robotics on it, he had a screen on his jaw that would show sound waves whenever he spoke, his eye was completely robotic and glowed green. He wandered around for a bit and then punched a hole in the wall, "Damn!" He said as he looked at the camera footage of Kamen Rider from Mako's cellphone, "This Kamen Rider will ruin everything we have made!" He then turned around and looked at Mako, "I want you to investigate more on him! I need a name, I need a face!" She nodded and bowed slightly.

"Yes Lord Scratch." She then looked up at him, "Can I see her now?"

"Who?"

"My daughter, you said I could see her once I returned."

"Very well," he said with a glare. He made his way to a door and opened it and a small girl ran out to Mako.

"Mommy!" She said,

"Hi!" Mako said squatting down and picking her up, "Maka-chan you've gotten so big!"

"But you saw me just a few hours ago."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she looked down, "Can we finally go home tonight? I don't like it here with Scratch."

Mako looked at Scratch, Scratch sighed then nodded, "You may take her home tonight. But I expect her back first thing tomorrow morning and then you continue to do more research on Kamen Rider."

"Thank you Scratch." Mako said turning and walking away.

"Bye daddy!" Maka said from over Mako's shoulder. Scratch glared then turned away.

Ongaku walked into his studio, it was also his living space. He plugged in his iPod and Muzzie appeared in the recording room. She stretches and then sat in a chair. "Do you want me to filter that song for you?" She asked flipping through a music magazine.

"Sure," he plugged in the recording device. Ongaku went to his closet and then came out in pajamas. She got up and walked over to a computer, she began to type furiously.

"That picture of you and those girls is viral now."

"Ok," He said yawning, "What's being a vocaloid like?"

"Meh, it's ok I guess. I can't really eat anything or go to the bathroom but whatever. I can change my clothes whenever so that's fun."

"Why would you want to go to the bathroom?"

"It just sounds like so much fun, hearing the exhilarating sound of the toilet flushing! And then after that washing my hands!"

"You're weird."

"Yes but you made me like that. Not to mention I'm your mascot so be nice to me!" She paused, "Hey...Ongaku..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think...you could make me a boyfriend?"

"Huh?! What would you do with a boyfriend?!"

"Well...hold his hand," she said twirling her finger in her hair, "And tell him how cute he is..." she trailed off. Ongaku smirked and laughed a bit.

"I'll think about it," He said leaning back in a comfy chair. He pulled a blanket over himself and fell asleep.

Scratch walked over to a window, he looked down at the dead grass. Suddenly another villain walked in, "Ah, Scratch. Still up to the same biz?" Scratch sighed and turned around, he saw a man with red hair, he had a metal lower jaw that was narrow and angular, he wore a red and black vest, his forearms were covered in metal and his fingers were cybernetic.

"Glitch." He said folding his arms, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were investigating Kamen Rider. So being myself I had to come down and check it out." He said walking over to him, "Perhaps I could be of assistance. I mean you and me used to be the power team back in the day."

"Who ever said we stopped being a team?"

"I think you did Scratch, and then after that...well you know..." he said pointing to his metal jaw, "Thanks a lot I might add. It makes eating Ramen an experience."

"So how do you think you could help with Kamen Rider?"

"I know that he uses music as his source of power. If we can corrupt it then we can shut him down."

"Good," Scratch said placing his hand firmly on Glitch's shoulder, "Now get to work."


End file.
